Never the Same Again
by TheTurdinator
Summary: In a country over run with the undead, a group of survivors attempts to escape to Europe, but will anything ever be the same again? R&R please!
1. The beginning

**This is another one of those zombie apocalypse stories that seem to be getting popular around the site recently. Just give it a chance. This is the first of many chapters and infection hasn't started properly yet. Will be some heterosexual love in this story., but probably no lemons...**

Chapter 1: Never the same again

Stan's Diary:

_Dear Diary, Can't sleep. It's 3 in the morning and I'm just can't put my head down without a headlight streaking past the window or 'The two next door' screaming so loud that the Chinese can here them. I'll need to learn to live with it though, she more or less lives here now. On the other hand, there are good points. She nearly always brings Wendy over on Saturdays and that usually means flirting. We always say she can stay on the couch but somehow she always ends up in my bed and makes me sleep on the floor. I think she does it to annoy me, why else would she do that? But I am getting bored, we need to go back to university soon, this virus going round can't be that bad...can it?_

A 20 year old Stan Marsh stumbled lazily out of his room in his apartment after another night of restless sleep. He walked over to the kitchen and started making himself a cup of coffee, muttering to himself as he did. His focused changed to the other bedroom door as i opened. A tall and quite happy Kyle walked out with Bebe following behind.

"Hey." Stan yawned nonchalantly.

"What's up your ass today?" The ginger joked.

"No sleep. AGAIN."

Kyle approached the kitchen and started to make coffee for him and Bebe.

"Maybe you should take sleeping pills of something." The blonde girl intervened.

Stan shrugged his shoulders and plonked himself down on the couch. To be honest, they were one of the reasons he wasn't getting much sleep. Bebe was a screamer (If you catch my drift) and the two would usually keep it up until midnight. Stan sighed to himself and flicked through the channels, ending up on Fox news.

"Oh god, I thought you were better than this." Kyle chuckled as he walked over.

"Shut up. Listen..."

The three turned their attention to the screen where the president was giving a speech.

"People of America. This infection is worse than we thought. As a result of this, the North and South American continents have been quarantined No one gets in or out, until this infection is dealt with."

"Oh my god." Bebe leaned toward the screen. "What the hell do we do now?"

"They'll lift it in about a day." Stan got up to get dressed. As he left, Bebe turned to Kyle.

"We'll be alright, right?"

"Yeah, we'll be fine, don't worry about it." Kyle shuffled over to Bee and pulled her in for an embrace. Stan emerged, dressed in some loose jeans and a shirt.

"Jeez you two. Get a room." Stan walked towards the door.

"Where do you think your going?" Kyle retorted.

"Kenny's. Why?"

"Fine, just leave your phone on."

Stan stopped and turned to his friend, taken back by the strange request.

"Why? What's wrong."

Kyle stood up to meet eye to eye with his friend.

"Just to be safe from, well, you know."

"I'll be fine. No one in Colorado has it yet." Stan turned and walked off and closed the door behind him, leaving Kyle standing still.

"Yet..." Kyle sighed and turned back to Bebe.

...

"What the hell do we do?!" Carol, Kenny's mother yelled at Stuart, Kenny's father.

"How would I know you stupid whore!"

"This isn't the time, Stuart!"

Kenny walked out his room to see his parents arguing outside his sister's room.

"Hello?" Kenny said, almost comically.

His parents stopped arguing and stopped him as he walked past. Kenny looked at at his parents and turned to face them.

"What's going on?"

"Kenny..." Carol stopped, unable to continue. Stuart moved Carol back and put a hand of his son's shoulder.

"It's Karen... she...she's caught it."

Kenny stepped back, his mouth opening to reply, but not uttering a word. He sat on the floor and looked up at his parents.

"How? From where?"

"We don't know, but we've called the-"

Stuart was cut off by a group of people bursting through the door, wearing hazmat suits and carrying MP5s.

"YOU CALLED THE Center for Disease Control!" Kenny shouted before being grabbed by one of the men.

"Let go of me!" Kenny struggled to get free. The man dragged him outside and let him go.

"This house is now a quarantined. Karen McCormick has contracted the infection. I'm sorry, but there's nothing else that can be done."

"Nothing else? What's going on?!"

Kenny's parents were thrown to the floor next to him. A man with a large shotgun emerged from the van.

"Bring her out." Shouted the shot-gunner.

Two men led out a girl with a bad over her head. Kenny started to get up, but the CDC man grabbed him and looked him in the eyes.

"It'll be quick, I promise."

"NO! YOU BAS-"

A loud gunshot echoed across the street and Kenny looked as his sister fell into the snow. The world seemed to stop, and the moment felt like forever.

"CLEAR!" The gunner shouted.

CDC men grabbed the body and placed it into their van/ They piled in and drove off, leaving the McCormicks alone in the snow.

"No..no..." Carol burst into tears and Stuart comforted her. Kenny laid down in the snow, staring at the sky.

...

The van hurtled down the road as Stan walked by. He watched as the van sped past.

"EVER HEARD OF A SPEED LIMIT!" Stan yelled. He turned and continued to Kenny's house. As he arrive he saw the McCormicks on the floor.

"Kenny!?" Stan ran over to Kenny. Kenny sat up, tears flowing down his face. Stan pulled him onto his feet and held him in a brotherly hug.

"What happened?" Stan asked gently.

"Karen, she... the CDC."

"Slow down, slow down."

"Karen caught it."

"What?" Stan let go and stepped back.

"WE..We have to get her to a hospital."

"Dude, the CDC killed her..."

Kenny fell back down and Stan sat next to him.

"But, how did she get infected?" Stan asked, still shocked that someone he knew had the infection.

"We don't know, but we can't go inside our house for god knows how long."

Another CDC van pulled up beside the house. Multiple men ran at the house and 2 stopped to remove Stan, Kenny and his parents.

A CDC man took off his visor, revealing his face to the onlooking family,"You'll have to leave, this area has been quarantined. It's not safe."

"Where do we go?" Stuart was getting aggravated.

"That's for you to sort out." The CDC man turned but Stuart stepped forward and grabbed him.

"So that's it huh? You gonna walk away? After what you people did?"

"Sir, let go or you will be detained."

"Detained my ass." Stuart thrust his fist into the man's face. More CDC men run over, with weapons.

"Stand down!"

Stuart turns and puts his hands up.

"Get him."

Two more CDC men grab Stuart and inject him.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Kenny yelled, beginning to approach. Stan grabbed his friends arm and held him back.

"LET GO!" Kenny spat, but Stuart was put in the van and it drove off, leaving Kenny, Stan and Carol with the CDC. A CDC man leads them down the street and more men force the entire street out of their homes. A CDC man with a megaphone appears from one of the vans.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this street has been quarantined by the CDC. You will be moved from here until the area is verified safe. Do NOT return to your homes for anything. This is for your own safety."

...

Stan, Kenny and Carol are sitting on the sidewalk, a few hundred feet from the quarantine zone.

"Where will we go?" Kenny asked, trying the break the depressed silence.

"You can stay with Kyle and Me." Stan responded.

"Really? You'd do that."

"Of course, we're friends, dude."

"You can go Kenny, I want to be with Kevin in Denver." Carol said.

"Mom, if the disease reaches there then there'll be infected everywhere!"

"I know, that's why you should stay here. I'll be fine, I promise." Carol stood up. Kenny stood up to hug her. "You be good now, I'll call you when I get there."

"You're going now?"

"Yes, bus to Denver runs every hour. You go with Stan, and take care of yourself. This is only going to get worse."

Carol pulled her son in for a last embrace before making for the bus stop. Kenny turned to Stan.

"Your place?"

"Yeah. Don't worry Ken, It'll be alright."


	2. Revelations

Sorry for a longer than necessary wait for this chapter. Looking forward to continuing this story :D All review and feedback is appreciated!

Chapter 2: Losing ourselves

Stan unlocked the door to his and Kyle's apartment and led Kenny in. Kyle and Bebe, still on the couch, leaped to their feet.

"What's wrong with Kenny?" Kyle inquired as Kenny barged past and went to the bathroom.

"Uh...sit down guys." Stan gestured to the couch and walked over to the bathroom to Kenny.

"Should I tell them?"

Kenny looked down at the floor before returning to look at his friend.

"May as well. Tell them before the news does."

Kenny went into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. Stan turned and sat down on a chair next to his friends.

"What's going on?" Bebe leaned towards Stan.

"It's Karen. Kenny's sister. You know she's been ill, right?"

"Yeah." Kyle answered optimistically, knowing exactly what had happened. "It's just a cold isn't it?"

"No...she was infected."

Bebe's mouth dropped and she huddled back up to Kyle.

"From where?"

"No one knows."

"Who from?"

"No one knows! But the CDC took care of it."

"What do you mean they "took care of it"?"

"The CDC, t...they killed her."

"What?!" Kyle stood up.

"Can they actually do that to a young girl?!"

"Dude, from what Kenny told me, Karen died a long time before they shot her."

Kyle ran his hand through his hair and turned back.

"I told you someone would get it! I To-"

"Calm down, Kyle." Stan stood to be eye-level with Kyle.

"I told you that someone would get infected, but you didn't believe me. This was bound to happen."

The phone starts to ring on the other side of the apartment.

"Just hang on a minute."

Stan walks over to the phone and picks it up.

"Hello?"

A masculine voice replied on the other end.

"Hello, is his the residence of Stan Marsh and Kyle Brovlovski?"

"Who's asking?"

"I'm Johnathon Franson, I'm with the CDC. I'm calling because we understand Kenny McCormick is with you."

"I think he's had enough for one day."

"Is he with you?"

"I've told you-"

"Is he with you?"

"Yes. Why?"

"We need to speak with him."

"Fine."

Stan walks over to the bathroom and knocks on the door. Kenny opens it and Stan hands him the phone.

"Hello?"

"Kenny McCormick, this is Johnathon Franson. I'm with the CDC."

"You mean the bastards that walked into my house, pulled my family into the street then put a bag over my sister's head and shot her before sedating my dad and kidnapping him?"

"I see you don't think to highly of us."

"No. I don't"

"Look, we called to tell you we're sorry for what had to be done."

"Your sorry? You shoot my sister and your sorry?"

"We're sorry, but it was a small price to pay to protect others."

"Sma-Small price?! That's my fucking sister your talking about!"

"Hey! Calm down! No one wanted to shoot her but it was done to contain this infection. You'll receive compensation for your loss. We'll call tomorrow with more details. Goodbye."

The man hangs up and Kenny hangs up to.

"The fuck your sorry." Kenny mumbles before stumbling inside the guest room and slamming the door. Kyle, Stan and Bebe stand awkwardly in the apartment looking at each other.

"Well, that could have gone better..."

...

Stan, Kyle and Bebe are sitting on the couch, watching the local news, with Kenny still locked in the guest room.

"Our top story tonight, The infection has officially been found in Colorado. 3 cases were found today. One of a elderly man in Colorado springs, A small girl in the town of South Park and a police officer living in the outskirts of Denver. Officials for the CDC say more infections are expected and people who experience symptoms are to phone the CDC and refrain from any human contact. I'm Jackie Wilson, this is Channel 12 news."

"Three cases?" Bebe gasped, taken aback by the number in a short length of time.

"This thing is getting big. It feels surreal." Kyle was beginning to worry, so wrapped an arm around his girlfriend for mutual comfort.

"I'm gonna go check on Kenny." Stan stood up and walked towards the room. He knocked 3 times on the door.

"Come in." Kenny's voice was tired and frail. Stan opened the door slowly. Kenny was sitting on the bed, head in his hands.

" How you feeling?"

"Like shit."

"Thought you would be."

"Think this'll be it?"

"What do you mean?"

"This infection. Do you think it'll be the last struggle of mankind?"

"Your talking like a sissy."

"Then I'm talking your language. Just answer."

"I don't know." Stan lay back on the bed and Kenny fell back with him.

"But I know I've never seen anything like this before. I mean I've lived through epidemics before, bird flu and swine flu, but we're shut off. Only America, on our own. The whole country has been quarantined."

"It kinda feel's like a movie to me.", Kenny began. "You know what I mean, an infection, Zombies-"

"Zombies?"

"That's what this infection does to people."

"No, it makes them go insane. That zombie garbage is a pile of Bull shit."

"I saw it myself Stan, and there's his video too." Kenny grabbed the laptop from the nightstand and searched "Zombie infection America" into Google and clicked on the 1st result.

Man appeared on screen, filming himself. His black hair was scruffy and he had a snake tattoo on his right cheek.

"Okay, hi internet. This is Daniel from California I'm going to reveal to you the true result of this infection. I know some people won't believe me but just wait till you see one yourself. My neighbor caught the infection and his family don't want the CDC to get him. I saw him for the first time yesterday from the camera the family installed. They're living upstairs now and they let me see it. So here's the video."

The screen goes black for a few seconds then a surprisingly clear image from a camera appears on screen. It show an apartment with chairs flung on the floor. The man clears his throat to talk again.

"This is video footage from yesterday. You can see the neighbors apartment. Luckily the camera's new so there shouldn't be much blurriness so we get a good picture. OK here comes the infected."

A elderly man in striped pajamas walks on screen. He grunts and runs his hand lazily on the television. Three large dried blood stains cover his back. The man begins to turn and faces the camera. His skin is rotted and parts of it have fallen off. His eyes are empty and his teeth rotten. His hair is beginning to fall out and blood seeps from his mouth.

"I was sick the first time I saw this guys. I'm telling you this infection turns people into zombies. Now I'm no scientist, but I think this thing will kill us all. So as soon as I can I'm building up a stockpile of water and food and I'm holding out in my uncle's nuclear shelter. Hope this prepares you for the future. Good luck. Your gonna need it."

The video ends, leaving Stan staring at the screen, horrified.

"Oh My God."

"I know." Kenny closes the laptop.

"Think we should show Kyle and Bebe?" Kenny asked.

"Show us what?"

Kyle and Bebe walk in and sit down. Stan finally comes too and faces them.

"Guys, we need to warn everyone."

"Why?" Kyle was not interested in arguing with Stan.

"I'll show you."

Stan and Kenny show Bebe and Kyle the video on the laptop.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Bebe covers her mouth and Kyle pulls her in for a hug.

Stan and Kenny stand up.

"Grab your shit, we're leaving." Stan walks out the room.

"What? Now?" Kyle stands up and follows.

"Yeah. Everyday day we wait is a day that we could get infected."

"Where are we going."

"We're getting everyone. Cartman, Wendy, Butters, Clyde, Token, Red, anyone. We're not losing anyone else to the infection. We leave tomorrow morning."

"This is a bit much. I mean, 3 people in about 5 million. You need to calm down." Kyle grabs his friend's hand.

"Dude, this is for safety. How would you feel if Bebe-"

"Don't you dare bring her into this."

"Then listen to me. We'll be safer, we'll be more secure and we'll have a chance to survive."

Kyle sighs and steps back.

"I just don't know. I need to sleep, I'll see you in the morning."

Kyle walks into his room and Bebe follows. Kenny and Stan also head for their rooms for what would be their last time in a warm bed for a long time...

So, next chapter everyone's gonna get together and the infection will start to kick off big time. Next chapter should be about 1 - 2 weeks. Hopefully less. PLEASE R&R!


End file.
